Grandfather's Clock
by Saroko Phoenix
Summary: Save him. Save them. Help them.


Outside of its box the music box tinkled quietly.

Its owner found that comforting, so it slept undisturbed. Unlike the others, it was always tired after the children had gone. It did not feel like wandering around the pizzeria at all. It had spent all day giving pieces of itself to the children, so it was always sleepy by the end of the day. But it always had trouble sleeping despite this, so its creators gave it its own music box to play its favorite lullaby. One that always kept his dreams fun and calm.

And it slept and it dreamed.

It did not know anything beyond its home, so it dreamt of its home. But dreaming that way wasn't always fun, so it dreamt as if it was all in one big game it liked to play with the children when it wasn't giving itself to them. It dreamt of its friends also playing with the children. Sometimes they played with it as well. It liked these dreams very much when his music box was playing, so it slept.

It dreamt of children. The four little children it had found. One had gone before them, found after Freddy had played with the children. But it had found these four and it had not been happy when it did. They all still even had the boxes of itself still clutched in their hands. Those tiny, lifeless hands…

Inside its box it began to quiver. The music box played, and it slowly settled.

It dreamed of those children. It took them back to its room. Children always became so lively when they were in its room. They liked the colors and pieces of itself it gave them. Freddy was there too. Neither of them could make the kids get up and play with them.

The shaking began again, and it curled up into a tighter ball inside its box. The music box played, but it did not calm down.

They could not save them.

They could not save him.

Maybe it could still help them.

It knew there were other friends. The creators had poked them full of holes. It could fill those holes and help the children. After all, it always gave its life when it gave itself to the children. It could give life.

It took the children to where these friends were kept and put them in one by one. It gave life. The children took its gift.

But the children did not act like children.

Outside its box the music box slowed down.

It over heard that the small children who were no longer children were killed by a yellow Freddy. It couldn't believe it! It couldn't imagine its friends hurting a child. Much less four.

Outside the music box slowed down.

It knew its friends couldn't hurt anyone. It saw one man, a guard, get taken away. It heard that the man had killed the children. That should've brought some peace but it did not.

Its body began twitch.

That man had been so close. It had been near these children the whole time. Why hadn't it done anything earlier?

The music box slowed…

It tried to dream of all five children from before. It dreamed of them all playing with Foxy. It knew the children always loved Foxy before he was full of holes. In the end, all it could think of was the guard and those five, small bodies.

Outside of its box the music stopped.

It woke up, anger sweeping over its slim, black frame. It opened the lid of its box slowly remembering its dreams. It remembered the guard. It remembered where that guard always was. And it was always angry when it woke up from such dreams; when its music box could not keep them at bay.

Maybe it could still save them.

In the background, a different song began to play.

**Hello hello! If you're reading this then you've made a poor fanfiction choice!**

**Hee, ok detrimental jokes aside, what did you guys think? This was all reason within an hour late at night! I just couldn't stop or else I'd lose it! The Marionette became my favorite, and I was sad that there wasn't enough material focused exclusively on it. Granted it's only been a week, but I figured 'Why not get the ball moving?'**

**Anyway, this is all speculation on my part, and I honestly don't mind if it's wrong. I'm perfectly ok with the Marionette being the real bad guy, but since everyone's already seeing it that way, just decided to take another approach. Besides, every character in this game has already been sympathized at least once. Let's let the new guys have a spot.**


End file.
